Why Me? Part 1
by Meg7
Summary: Maggie runs away is there anything that her parents can do to get her back?


This is my first fanfic and it is based on a very hard part of my life. Chandler and Monica have been married for 16 years and they have 4 kids. Jon is 17, Maggie is 14, Emily is 10 and Nate is 7. Monica is 4 months pregent. So here goes nothing.  
  
Scene: Monica and Chandler's house Monica is having a talk with Maggie.  
  
Monica: ok so what are u gonna do?? (totally confused) Maggie: if i told you i would get in trouble Monica: you'll get in trouble if you don't tell me Maggie: are you going to tell dad Monica: of course!!!! Maggie: well i have to go to school have Em and Nate walk themselves or you take them (leaves for school very angry) (Chandler enters with Emily and Nate all ready for school) Chandler: hey where did Maggie go?? Monica: uh.... I need to talk to you Chandler: about what? Monica: Maggie Chandler: um.... ok Em and Nate go get your bookbags and get into the car Emily & Nate: ok dad Chandler: what is it (getting worried) Monica: Maggie is up to something bad and she won't tell me what. She seems very upset what could be the matter Chandler: WHAT??!! Monica: did she say anything to you earlier? Chandler: no Emily: dad we have to go NOW!! Chandler: ok (to Monica) call me at work Monica: ok bye kids love you Emily, Nate & Chandler: love you too  
  
(school parking lot Nate gets out but Emily stays back to talk to her dad) Emily: dad? Chandler: yea hun? Emily: well i heard you and mom talking about Maggie and i might know something (Chandler stares at her blankly) well.. last night I heard he talking that her best friend, Jessica, had been lieing to her all week and saying stuff about how young you and mom must have been when mom got pregent and about how dumb you two were. Chandler: WHAT?! (shocked) Emily: she said that she was going to beat her up at lunch today (Emily left the car leaving a very shocked and scared Chandler sitting in his car in the middle of the parking lot)  
  
(Chandler is at work and on the phone with Monica) Chandler: so what are we going to do? Monica: the only thing that we can do go to her school and stop her Chandler: we can't do that Monica: why not Chandler: because its already 12:00pm and we have been on the phone for 3 hours Monica: so what?? I'm gonna call Rachel she'll go talk to her Chandler: NO!! first off her lunch starts now and second of all if anyone should talk to her it should be Joey do you want me to call him? Monica: hold on I have a beep Chandler: ok hurry up time is a wasting (trying to be funny) (Monica switches lines) Monica: hello Princapal: Mrs. Bing? Monica: yes Princapal: um.. i need one you or your husband to come to the school right now Monica: well we can't go now for reasons to complicated for you to understand but would it be ok if we sent her uncle? Princapal: sure but get him here immedentally Monica: ok bye (Monica switches back to Chandler) Monica: Chandler that was the princapal I told her that we couldn't come so get Joey down there right away Chandler: won't Maggie be hurt if we didn't come Monica: I don't know that girl is so strange!! Chandler: that girl is our daughter but I'll send Joey, bye Monica: bye  
  
(Joey is in the school office when a very mad Maggie and a very hurt both emotionally and physically Jessica enter) Maggie: uncle Joey what are you doing here? (obviously very shocked) Joey: well um.... your parents sent me please don't be upset Maggie: WHAT??!! (now very angry) Jessica: ha ha your parents won't even come to get you (Maggie couldn't take it anymore) Maggie: you know what Jessica I don't care what you think of my parents I love them weather they show or not but I'm not saying that I'm not mad I thought that I could trust you and that we would be friends forever just like my parents are with my Uncle Joey, Uncle Ross, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Rachel Jessica: only one of them is your biological uncle Maggie: (trying to hold back all the rage that now flooded her body) I can't believe you...you..... Jessica: wow I'm hurt (scarastically) Maggie: soon you will be Jessica:what? (confused about this statement) (before Joey could stop her Maggie gave Jessica a punch in her chest in that punch was all the rage that she had held up in her all of these years Jessica fell back on the blow of the punch, Joey tried to grab Maggie but she pushed him back and picked Jess up from the floor by the shirt collar and said..) Maggie: look whos talking now (with that she slammed her back on the ground and walked out) Princapal: hey you just can't walk out Maggie: watch me (Joey followed her outside where she took off as fast as she could) Joey: Maggie where are you going?? Maggie: somewhere where I don't have to go home ever again (Joey tried to chase her but lost her down an ally she knew the streets like the back of her hand)  
  
Scene: Monica and Chandler's Joey enters frantic Monica and Chandler are the only two present Monica: where is she!! Joey: as soon as we got outside I lost her she ran through the allys and I couldn't catch her I tried but she knows the streets better then I do Chandler: WHAT!! (now in full freak out mode but was calmer the Monica) Monica: call the cops shes a ruunaway Joey: not until 24 hours lets just call Rachel and Phoebe and have them help us look for her (Monica was now in tears and Chandler had recovered some and was in control of his feelings) Chander: I'll stay here with Monica Monica: it's all my fault Chandler: what why would you ever say that it's not your fault Monica: yes it is she wanted to talk to me last night but I just blew her off Joey: I have to tell you guys something All: what Joey: last time she stayed over at my apartment she left he journal on the counter and it was open she was in bed and i glanced down at the page....and... Chandler & Monica: what Joey: she wrote all the ways in which you two (Monica and Chandler) treated the 3 other kids better then her and what she planned to do... she planned to be extra good and tell you about how this had been going on for years and years and how she could tell no one she wanted to tell you how she smoked and was in a gang to get away form it all Monica: what??!! Joey: and it said how she learned how to fight Chandler: how Joey: she would go into her room and just punch her pillow that she taped to something then when she got into the gang they let her use a punching bag to perfect her skills Monica: Joe why wouldn't you tell us about this? Joey: because I talked to her and she told me everything Chandler: then tell EVERYTHING to us Joey: I can't Monica: why not Joey: I promised her that I wouldn't she didn't want to worry you two (looking at Monica and Chandler) Monica: wow I never thought that she would think that we favored the others over her Chandler: I know what would make her think that (Rachel enters) Rachel: whats going on I got a call to come over here right away whats up (seeing Monica sobbing uncontrobally she knows that something is terribly wrong) Rachel: Mon whats wrong? Chandler: Joey would you please explain it to her Joey: sure man (Rachel and Joey go into the kitchen and Chandler sits Monica down on the couch trying to calm her down it starts to rain outside) Rachel: WHAT!! Joey: she said that everyone treated her different even you Rachel: well her other siblings needed more help and I just assumed that she was fine on her own because she is such a smart girl Joey: well it didn't look that way to her Rachel: I'm going to look for her Joey: No! Rachel: why? Joey: Phoebe is the only one who may even start to know how she feels and she is also the only one out of all of us who knows where Maggie might have gone (Joey walks over to Chandler) Joey: dude I need to tell you something Chandler: yea sure whats up? (trying to hold back tears and comfort Monica at the same time) Rachel: Monica why don't you come with me (Monica and Rachel go down the hall into Monica's bedroom) Joey: she fought against her best friend to stick up for you and Monica Chandler: what (now even more confused) Joey: Jessica was making fun of how you two wern't even married when Monica had Jon and that neither one of you would come to pick her up Chandler: now that sounds more like Maggie Joey: she misses having you to talk to Chandler: well with Monica pregent and Jon having all of that trouble in school I guess I just kinda forgot about her Joey: theres the problem Chandler: how did you all of a sudden become so smart in this subject Joey: I know what it's like to be a child in a huge family (meanwhile in the bedroom) Monica: I'm treating her the same way that my mom treated me what am I going to do I may never see her again Rachel: Monica I have to ask you one question Monica: (standing up to leave) what? Rachel: do you love Maggie as much as you love the other three kids? Monica: of course I do its just... Rachel: what Monica: (knew that she couldn't tell her the real reason, so she said the second reason) shes more like her father she like sports, playing video games, and riding bikes and dirt bikes with Joey so its really hard for me to bond with her Rachel: if you really love her like you say you do then you'll find a way to bond with her, I suggest you share this with Chandler (Rachel exits leaving a very stunned Monica sitting on the bed)  
  
Scene: streets Maggie is walking alone smoking when she sees Chandler walking towards her Maggie: dad? Chandler: Maggie!! (very happy) (Maggie whistles and behind her come 10 dogs that look like strays. She has been taking care of them for months and they are now fit and in shape they trust Maggie and only Maggie, a big mutt that looked half pit bull starts walking up to Chandler) Maggie: Justice stop (at hearing his master's voice he immedinatally stops) Chandler: Maggie what are you doing? Maggie: well dad since neither one of you could come and pick me up from school today let alone talk to me I've decided to live the rest of my life with my dogs Chandler: you can't the cops will come and get you as a runaway Maggie: one more whistle and more dogs will come all I have to do is give them the ok and no more cops Chandler: honey you have to understand that both your mother and I love you deeply and would never do anything to hurt you Maggie: (laughing at Chandler's remark, then quickly becoming serious) then why don't you act it? (she walks away with the dogs following her Chandler is left standing there is shock at what his daughter had just said) Maggie: (turning around slowly) bye dad forever love you  
  
To be continued.............  
  
if it should be continued please tell me oh and i never ran away but it is based on something that i did in my life megan 


End file.
